hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: The Final Frontier
This is the fourteenth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay..."' ' : "We had an EPIC gang robbery challenge"' ' : "GRAND THEFT AUTO BABY :D"' ' : "Anyway, the teams robbed fake banks"' ' : " commited murder"' ' : "Which was fake"' ' : "And in the end got caught! D:"' ' : "So yeah..."' ' : "Heroes won again"' ' : "Villains lost!"' ' : "and we had a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!"' ' : "So that means that someone can return"' ' : "Just in case..."' ' : "So yeah..."' ' : "Who is ready to roleplay? :D"' ... you can talk 1:49 Dapi602 : me ! 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo i got so freaking tingly when you said return :3 1:49 TDfan10 me 1:49 The Villainous Vulture All my friends have been eliminated, grrr 1:50 Coolboy87 : A challenge? What challenge..Hey Scott I heard that....from the winner cabin 1:50 TrueCobalion : Hey Scott, wanna work together? 1:50 TDfan10 can i lick you cody? BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 1:50 The Villainous Vulture Oh wait 1:50 Lettucecow : Lick me? 1:50 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay today's movie genre will be something EPIC"' 1:50 Coolboy87 : Did....you..just? Dawn? 1:50 TDfan10 : I don't know Cody, I think think that you are so tasty :D 1:50 The Villainous Vulture Trent and Beth are still here 1:50 Lettucecow *conf* I dunno why mike is so mad at me...he said I voted off dawn....how? 1:50 The Villainous Vulture Nevermind! :D 1:50 Lettucecow : Well, isn't kissing enough? 1:50 AwesomeTD ' : "Oh wait, looks like has to be licked!"' 1:50 Dapi602 : eww 1:50 TDfan10 Yay! 1:50 TrueCobalion : Eww 1:50 Coolboy87 : W-w-ew... 1:50 TrueCobalion :3 1:50 Lettucecow : No way, that's gross dawn 1:50 TDfan10 : No it's not, I had a dream when I licked you and you tasted so good, let's do it for real :D 1:50 Lettucecow : Ahh! 1:50 AwesomeTD ' : "Lick him Dawn"' 1:50 TDfan10 : *licks Cody all over his face* Yay! 1:50 Lettucecow OMG, eww! Wait, that's not so bad :P 1:50 TDfan10 : He he he, you taste like ice cream :) 1:50 The Villainous Vulture 0_0 1:50 TrueCobalion : ... 1:50 Dapi602 : Disgusting! 1:50 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Dawn now has immunity now :P"' 1:50 TDfan10 : Awesome! *licks Cody again* I love you Cody! 1:50 Lettucecow : *licks Dawn* He he he 1:50 Dapi602 : *licks * 1:50 Lettucecow : Eww! 1:50 Coolboy87 : This is...a... *licks Cody* DONE 1:50 Lettucecow : Ahh! 1:50 Dapi602 : Hey do I get immunity also, Chris? 1:50 Lettucecow : OMG stop licking me guys! 1:50 TDfan10 : Yeah, only I can lick my Cody 1:50 AwesomeTD ' : "Sorry girls, Dawn licked Cody first"' 1:50 TDfan10 : Yeah! I'm immune! 1:50 Dapi602 : Aww man, you suck Cody! 1:51 Lettucecow I'm weirded out 1:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay now for the REAL challenge"' 1:51 The Villainous Vulture Your telling me 1:51 TrueCobalion : Me too o.o 1:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Today is..."' 1:51 TDfan10 *makes out with cody* 1:51 Lettucecow : Oooh, Dawn :) *makes out* 1:51 AwesomeTD ' : "SPACE MOVIE TIME"' 1:51 TrueCobalion : SPACE! ITS BIG 1:51 Coolboy87 : *Pukes*: THAT wasn't a real challenge..Oh.. 1:51 AwesomeTD STAR TREK THEME BEGINS 1:51 The Villainous Vulture You don't say... 1:51 TDfan10 : *stops kissing* Wait, what's that music? 1:51 Dapi602 eh TDfan10 cody is dating dawn so cool 1:51 Lettucecow : It's from some show I saw I think 1:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, everyone meet me at the space movie set!"' 1:51 Dapi602 : ok cool 1:52 TrueCobalion : I feel so light! 1:52 The Villainous Vulture So Cody, you gonna use Mike's personality's against him? 1:52 Lettucecow against him? no way! I'm using them to benefit the team 1:52 Coolboy87 : *Goes to space set* How spacious...get it..spac..no okay. 1:52 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO PLANET NIBIRU 1:52 TrueCobalion : We are on a planet? 1:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, welcome to the alien planet!"' 1:52 The Villainous Vulture I get it Eva 1:52 Lettucecow : Alien? 1:52 Coolboy87 : This planet might collide with Earth! 1:52 TDfan10 : OMG Cody look, we are in space! 1:52 Dapi602 : yaay 1:52 AwesomeTD ' : "You were all stranded here"' 1:52 TrueCobalion : Ohhhh... My head... 1:52 TDfan10 : Oh wait, stranded? 1:52 Dapi602 : sure 1:52 Coolboy87 : How can be breath? 1:52 The Villainous Vulture Really? I saw you last season... 1:52 Lettucecow : Wait Chris we all stuck here? 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Everyone get on your STARSHIP"' 1:53 TrueCobalion : *gets on the Enterprise* 1:53 Dapi602 : *go on starship* 1:53 Lettucecow : *gets on starship* 1:53 TrueCobalion : Sup 1:53 Coolboy87 : *Gets on*: Seems...Cool...wow. 1:53 TDfan10 : *boards ship* 1:53 The Villainous Vulture *Boards* 1:53 Lettucecow Meh I've won already, I'm mr. nice guy now :P 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Yeah, since Cody won last season, the Villain's ship will now be called the USS Cody!"' 1:53 TrueCobalion : CODY? 1:53 The Villainous Vulture Really? 1:53 TDfan10 OMG CODY AWESOME 1:53 TrueCobalion : Whaaaaaat!? 1:53 Lettucecow : Why the villains get to use my ship? :P 1:53 Coolboy87 : Cody? 1:53 Dapi602 : cody ? 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "And since Cody deserves a better girlfriend, the Heroes ship will now be called the USS Sierra"' 1:53 Lettucecow uss sierra ugh... *shivers* 1:53 TDfan10 : Yeah, no one likes you Sierra! 1:53 Coolboy87 : Sierra...That's not to bad. 1:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay ready?"' 1:54 TDfan10 ME! 1:54 Coolboy87 : For what?"! 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Everybody on your ship?"' 1:54 Lettucecow : We are on our ship already mate :P 1:54 Lettucecow yes 1:54 Dapi602 : ok sure *go on ship* 1:54 TDfan10 : Get on Cody's ship ugly Heather 1:54 The Villainous Vulture Can I throw Duncan off? 1:54 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO INSIDE THE STARSHIPS 1:54 TrueCobalion : Hey Chris, does this ship have lasers? 1:54 The Villainous Vulture *Nervous* 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys... START YOU WARP ENGINES"' 1:54 Coolboy87 : They better not it me.. 1:54 AwesomeTD brrrr brrr brrr! 1:54 TrueCobalion : *warp engine enabled* 1:54 Lettucecow : *starts up ship* 1:54 Dapi602 : yaay 1:54 TrueCobalion : Ooooh. Nice. 1:54 TDfan10 : Hey team Cody is captain now! 1:54 Coolboy87 : What's a.....? Uhm.. 1:54 The Villainous Vulture Lets go! 1:54 Lettucecow : Yeah I guess so :P 1:54 TDfan10 *fart attack* 1:54 The Villainous Vulture Hey Chris? 1:54 Dapi602 : nice machine 1:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, the first team to ESCAPE Planet Nibiru wins! :D"' 1:55 Coolboy87 : Cody your on my team...Help me 1:55 Dapi602 : *kiss trent* 1:55 AwesomeTD ' : "GO! :D "' 1:55 Lettucecow : *takes off* Let's go! 1:55 TrueCobalion : *drives* : Woooo!!!! 1:55 TDfan10 : Wheeeee! 1:55 Dapi602 : tent i want a kiss for luck 1:55 The Villainous Vulture Are we at full speed Trent? 1:55 TrueCobalion : Oh god so many trees! 1:55 Dapi602 : *kisses trent* 1:55 TrueCobalion : Yeah! 1:55 Coolboy87 : *Goes to Mike, hits him on the head*: Hey Manitoba get off this planet 1:55 TDfan10 *hyperspeed* 1:55 The Villainous Vulture Perfect... 1:55 Coolboy87 : AHHH../ 1:55 TrueCobalion : Going up! Hold on! 1:55 Dapi602 : lets go trent you are the best ! 1:55 Lettucecow ouch..whats that for? 1:55 TrueCobalion : WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!! 1:55 The Villainous Vulture *Slams into a wall* Ow! 1:55 Coolboy87 : Manitoba uhm..get us back to Earth.. 1:55 Lettucecow how do we pilot this thing? He he 1:55 TrueCobalion : Breaking through the.... sound... barrier.... 1:55 TDfan10 : Like this *takes over the control* 1:56 Dapi602 : lets go scott ! 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, no one go to EARTH!"' 1:56 The Villainous Vulture Shut it Heather 1:56 Lettucecow manitoba? I'm mike? 1:56 TrueCobalion : Almost there... 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Everyone go to PLANET VULCAN"' 1:56 Coolboy87 : *Trips*.....I...Can't...see.....Become..Manitoba! 1:56 The Villainous Vulture TO VULCAN! 1:56 TrueCobalion : THE BARRRRRRIIIIEEERRRRRRRRR HASSSS BRROOKE! 1:56 Coolboy87 : Planet Vid con? 1:56 Lettucecow I need a fedora beth... 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "BUT"' 1:56 TrueCobalion : Warp speed go! 1:56 TDfan10 *hyperspeed to Vulcan* 1:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Watch out for the Klingons"' 1:56 TrueCobalion : Go go go! 1:56 Lettucecow *presses red button and it goes to light speed AHH!!!!!!!! 1:56 Coolboy87 : *Grabs a Fedora and places it on his head*: Win is this challenge! 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay time's UP! :D "' 1:57 The Villainous Vulture Hey, isn't Vulcan also a volcano? 1:57 Dapi602 : happy birthday trent *put cake in the table* 1:57 The Villainous Vulture Vulcan* 1:57 TrueCobalion : *lands* 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like boths teams made it out"' ' : "AT THE SAME TIME"' 1:57 The Villainous Vulture Ugh 1:57 TrueCobalion : Well that wasn't that ba- WHAT? 1:57 Coolboy87 : W-W-W--W--W..My ears hurt...What did 1:57 TDfan10 A NEW PLANET? 1:57 AwesomeTD ' : "So it's a tie..."' ' : "Guess we need a tiebreaker!"' 1:57 Lettucecow Eh? Tie? No treasure? I love me some treasure from the mines! 1:58 Dapi602 : ok sure a tiebreaker 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "And what better tiebreaker than a SPACE BATTLE! :D"' 1:58 TrueCobalion : SPACE 1:58 The Villainous Vulture HAHAHAHA! 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, everyone back to space we go!"' 1:58 TrueCobalion : Woo we get to see some LAZAHS! 1:58 The Villainous Vulture YOUR DEAD! 1:58 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO THE ORION NEBULA 1:58 Lettucecow space battle eh... 1:58 Dapi602 :go scott drive ! 1:58 TDfan10 *fires lasers* 1:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys welcome to space"' 1:58 TrueCobalion : This is awesome! 1:58 Dapi602 : awesome ship ! 1:58 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK ' : "Okay the USS Cody will now fight against the USS Sierra!"' ' : "The first ship to go down loses"' ' : "Ready?"' 1:59 Lettucecow *switches to malevolent one* Eheheheh time to make some trouble 1:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Set?"' 1:59 Dapi602 : yep 1:59 AwesomeTD ' : "FIRE! :D"' Coolboy87 has left the chat. 1:59 TrueCobalion : *shoots laser* 1:59 Lettucecow mike you okay? 1:59 The Villainous Vulture *Picks up Duncan and throws him at Mike* 1:59 TDfan10 *shoots lasers at other ship* 2:00 Dapi602 : *fire on the other ship* 2:00 TrueCobalion : *shoots laser at the left wing* 2:00 Lettucecow presses lazer button and shoots lazers at Uss cody Um...whatever then 2:00 TrueCobalion : Enemy left wing down! 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "Both ships are strong"' 2:00 TDfan10 *shoots cock pit* 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "But the USS Cody seems to be wrecking fast!"' 2:00 The Villainous Vulture SHOOT AT MIKE! 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "The USS Sierra is still doing good"' 2:00 Dapi602 : ahahaha lets throw my secret weapon *take a bomb and throws the bomb into the other ship* 2:00 TDfan10 O.O 2:00 AwesomeTD ' : "BOOM"' 2:00 Lettucecow hehehehe whats this do? *presses red button and the ship goes warp speed into the cody* 2:00 TrueCobalion :*shoots down right wing* 2:00 AwesomeTD EXPOSION EXPLOSION!!! 2:01 TrueCobalion : Did both ships explode? 2:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Villains win!"' 2:01 Lettucecow AHHH!!!!!! Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 2:01 The Villainous Vulture YES! 2:01 AwesomeTD ' : "VILLAINS WIN"' 2:01 TrueCobalion : YEA! 2:01 TDfan10 : Aww man we lose :( 2:01 Dapi602 : yaay *high five team* 2:01 AwesomeTD ' : "They blew up the other ship"' 2:01 TDfan10 : Yeah, that what we get for being in the Sierra :( 2:01 Lettucecow : Yeah Chris, don't call our ship on a girl who hates me! 2:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys that's it"' ' : "Heroes are now losers"' 2:01 Lettucecow *switches to regular mike* ugh... what happened? 2:01 Lettucecow YOU BLEW UP OUR SHIP THATS WHAT HAPPEND Oh sorry... 2:01 Dapi602 : aahaha my secret weapon worked perfect ! 2:01 TDfan10 : I'm immune so whatever if we lose :P *licks Cody* 2:01 Lettucecow : Whatever Mike, I'm am so voting you off : Hey! Really Dawn, again? :D 2:01 The Villainous Vulture Hey Chris, you said maybe someone is returning? 2:01 TDfan10 : He he he, I hope it's not Sierra 2:01 Coolboy87 : *Sighs*: Well...Sad 2:01 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS COME TO A HALT AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS COME TO A HALT 2:02 TrueCobalion : -Conf- Like in most space movies we shoot the wings for damage! Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:02 Dapi602 I wrote cock pit before then a pic showed up 2:02 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 2:02 TDfan10 O.O 2:02 BoysCanLikeItToo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DFMbLKEjaI 2:02 AwesomeTD ' : ""' ' : "Okay then Heroes cast your votes!"' ' : "on my PM"' 2:03 Coolboy87 : *Votes, sweats and is in conf*: So...Hey. 2:03 Lettucecow voted 2:03 TDfan10 Voted 2:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Vote people vote!"' ' : "But remember that since Cody won last season, he gets 5 free votes"' 2:03 Coolboy87 : and have left... I wonder who is next? 2:04 Lettucecow what does that mean awesome? 2:04 AwesomeTD 5 votes don't count 2:04 TrueCobalion : And is immune for licking cody first? 2:04 TDfan10 : Of course :) 2:04 Lettucecow ohh cool 2:04 The Villainous Vulture -conf- Mike is SO annoying, his stupid Evil personality is a loser, just like him 2:04 AwesomeTD Dawn is immune now so yes 2:04 TDfan10 I have immunity, right? 2:04 AwesomeTD yes 2:04 BoysCanLikeItToo who ish returning? 2:04 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay"' ' : "Votes are in!"' ' : "The following Heroes are safe..."' ' : " "' ' : " "' 2:05 Coolboy87 : *Hyperventilates and faints* : Sierra left 2:05 TrueCobalion Sierra is out 2:05 TDfan10 : Wait what, Sierra? 2:05 AwesomeTD ' : " "' 2:05 Lettucecow : Yes I'm safe! 2:05 TrueCobalion : Woo 2:05 AwesomeTD ' : "sorry"' ' : "old tables"' 2:05 TDfan10 : Okay then LOL 2:05 Lettucecow I hope I'm safe I've been doing stuff latley I think... 2:05 AwesomeTD ' : " "' 2:05 TDfan10 : For a second I thought that lose was back to take my Cody away from me :P 2:05 Coolboy87 : T-t 2:05 AwesomeTD ' : " "' 2:05 Coolboy87 (Faints) 2:05 Lettucecow : Don't worry Dawn I hate Sierra, she's never coming back 2:06 TDfan10 *FARTS* 2:06 AwesomeTD ' : " "' 2:06 TDfan10 YAY I'M SAFE 2:06 Lettucecow : Yes we're safe again Dawn! 2:06 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it"' 2:06 Lettucecow Oh no... : TDfan10 : I know right, it's so awesome, and I'm still immune 2:06 AwesomeTD ' : "That means that and are now LOW"' 2:06 The Villainous Vulture See ya, loser... 2:06 AwesomeTD ' : "and the person to go is..."' 2:06 Coolboy87 : Mike....What could he do..? 2:07 Lettucecow *turns into chester* Back in my day we didn't vote off people with MDP 2:07 AwesomeTD ' : "is..."' 2:07 TrueCobalion : Its gonna be a shocking elimination! 2:07 Coolboy87 : IS? Who! 2:07 AwesomeTD ' : " YOU ARE OUT"' 2:07 Lettucecow yes! 2:07 TrueCobalion : WHAT!? 2:07 The Villainous Vulture DAMN IT! 2:07 Lettucecow plan worked! 2:07 TDfan10 : Lindsay? Whatever 2:07 Coolboy87 : Aw 2:07 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye "' 2:07 Dapi602 : meh see ya little girl 2:07 AwesomeTD ' : "This was a close vote"' 2:07 TrueCobalion : Okay, i was not gonna spend money on lipstick. 2:07 Lettucecow you didn't vote for me cody? Nah 2:07 AwesomeTD ' : "But Lindsay is the looser"' 2:07 TrueCobalion : *launched* BYYYYYYYeeeeee.... 2:07 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah..."' 2:07 Coolboy87 : See ya next time 2:07 TDfan10 yay MIKE 2:08 Coolboy87 : ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND 2:08 Lettucecow oh god 2:08 AwesomeTD ' : "Se you next time loosers!"' 2:08 Coolboy87 : I Just said that! 2:08 The Villainous Vulture CHRIS? Someone returning? Eh, nevermind... 2:08 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 2:08 Lettucecow don't move she'll go away mike, I learned from practice Category:Episodes